warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Atomic Angel/Take It Easy..
Alright, I have had enough. This is my opinion and I am entitled to it, and if you respect me as a person and who I am, you will not bash anything I say in this blog. So if you disagree with me, then you are allowed to keep such thoughts and know that I will not bash them, either. However, I am extremely annoyed by all the drama and the way people are saying one thing, the other thinks it means something else and other shit like that. It needs to end. Now. I am irritated by the fact that I am writing this blog since every single one of you is capable of acting mature and reacting appropriately when a bad scenario ensues, but I have seen little to none of that lately. Quite frankly, I am tired of it, and I am sure a few select others are, too. All of the fighting. All of the lies and anger need to stop. If you have an issue with another member on this Wiki, do not, and let me make this clear, do not drag anybody else into it. Take it to a private message or other means of contacting so long as it stays out of the public. There is absolutely no reason to justify bringing any person who is not directly involved in a conflict into an argument. None. I try to avoid doing it, since it is not my fight to battle, and I would appreciate that others perform the same. Can we all just take a moment to realize how foolish we might be acting? This is a cat role-play website. If you seriously are going to get into a fight on this website, at least make it one that is reasonable. This means that all the arguing over who gets whose cat since the original role-player has been gone for two months or whatever- that is what needs to end. Sure. You base these cats off the people or animals that are valuable to you, but seriously. At the end of the day, these are fictional characters. I have no idea why people appear to forget that. If somebody says something to you in relevance to how you might not be ready to take on a responsibility on the Wiki or your cat is not developed quite enough for a big position- do not take it personally. We are supposed to be a community. Indeed, there have been some harsher things said back and forth- I am also guilty because I know for a fact that I have a difficult, stubborn mind-set and sharp tongue- and that is not acceptable. But can we stop assuming that somebody dislikes you just because they disagree with your opinion? Hell, if that was the case, some of us would not get along. At all. This Wiki would be pure chaos if that was the actual scenario. But it's not, so just stop assuming and strive for a better aim on this Wiki. Can we all just please stop all the fighting and assuming? I know most of you quite well, and you guys are all wonderful individuals. But quite frankly, you are getting into silly arguments over these things. It needs to end. If you disagree with somebody's opinion- you are not forced to like it, but do not trash it, either. If somebody is upsetting you- there is a block button in the chat-room. If we can seriously stop all this arguing and hurtful actions, it would be much better for the well-being of every single member here.I know you guys better than this, which is why I did not go terribly in-depth with the specific situations I witnessed for the sake of not pointing fingers. Take it easy. -- 02:11, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts